The present invention relates to a coating composition containing a fluorine-containing polymer, and more particularly to a room temperature curing fluoro-resin paint.
Fluoro-resin paints are excellent in chemical resistance, weatherability, stain resistance and heat resistance, but usually require baking at high temperatures. In recent years, room temperature curing fluoro-resin paints which do not require baking at high temperatures have been proposed. For instance, it is proposed to use copolymers of fluoroolefin, cyclohexyl vinyl ether and other comonomers as room temperature curing paint materials (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-25414, No. 57-34107 and No. 57-34108). In general, room temperature curing paints are incorporated with a lower alkyl methacrylate polymer such as polymethyl methacrylate to raise the transparency or gloss of coatings. The proposed copolymers have the defect of being poor in compatibility with the alkyl methacrylate polymer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a room temperature curing coating composition containing a fluoro-resin which is compatible with acrylic polymers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a room temperature curing fluoro-resin coating composition which has an excellent transparency or gloss as well as weatherability, solvent resistance and the like.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.